


Cosy Cuddles

by TheMissluluB



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Homestuck Secret Santa Exchange 2018, M/M, Not all pesterlog, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), giftfic, just really fluffy, movies - Freeform, snowballs, there is a pesterlog though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMissluluB/pseuds/TheMissluluB
Summary: Karkat doesn't like the cold - or snow, for that matter - and quite frankly he never will. But if it leads to cuddles with his partner while watching a movie marathon, then... he guesses he can deal with it.





	Cosy Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> For [Cactus-Dog on tumblr](https://cactus-dog.tumblr.com/) for the Homestuck Secret Santa ([Homestuckss](https://homestuckss.tumblr.com/)) Exchange!
> 
> The title I originally came up with for this was "Snow Sucks And Here's Why", so fun fact!

Karkat didn’t like the cold. Never has, never will. It is the bane of his existence. He refuses to admit that it’s essential and refuses to stand outside in it. In his own opinion, while the views were nice during the winter months, the cold fucking sucks and has absolutely no right to exist in the first place. 

This view is, unfortunately, not shared by everyone else.

During a “Player Meeting” a month or so ago, a situation matter called up as “snow” was raised. According to the humans - or at least the beta ones - snow is, essentially, cold rain you see during the winter time. The reason why it was brought up was that due to the winter holidays - Hanukkah, Christmas, 12th Perigees, Yule, and a few others the humans and trolls celebrated - it was thought nice if it had snowed for said holidays. Karkat refused this on the grounds of ‘fuck no, from the sounds of it, this “snow” is cold’. He was the only person in the meeting who refused this matter so the “snow” was put into place. 

Which so happened to be a week ago. John did his weird Windy Thing and unleashed a hell of “snow”. Karkat was right with his initial assessment. He absolutely hated it. While he openly admitted that it was very pretty, it was not fun to be outside in. It was so fucking cold. He elected to stay inside instead, where it was warm and he had the gracious opportunity to watch people making a fool of themselves with so-called “Snowballs” and laugh when they got hit. All in the safety of his own hive. Fun! 

What he was doing instead was nice, however. Sitting in the armchair wrapped in a blanket, drinking a concoction known as “Hot cocoa”. Dave taught him how to make it, and surprisingly it wasn’t that difficult. A weird thing to drink, but it was surprisingly nice. He’d drink it again. 

It felt… cosy. What a weird feeling. Weird… but nice, too.  

Oh! Speak of the devil. Dave’s just texted him.

TG: hey   
TG: hey karkat  
CG: WHAT IN SHIT CREEKS FUCK DO YOU WANT, DAVE?  
TG: im cold  
CG: I WOULD HAVE NEVER FUCKING GUESSED.  
CG: I MEAN IT ISN’T LIKE I LIKE, YOU KNOW.  
CG: SAW YOU GET BEANED IN THE FACE BY SIX SNOWBALLS CONSECUTIVELY.  
TG: . . . bro  
TG: please im in legitimate distress here  
TG: im so fucking cold  
TG: who the fuck told john snow was a good idea  
CG: I DON’T FUCKING KNOW!!   
CG: I SAID IT WAS A BAD IDEA FROM THE START!  
TG: i know  
TG: i mean like  
TG: im from texas  
TG: this is legit the first time ive seen snow that wasnt in a picture  
TG: like  
TG: what the fuck  
TG: why the fuck is it so cold   
CG: I DON’T KNOW, MAYBE BECAUSE IT’S ESSENTIALLY COLD RAIN,DAVE.   
TG: i mean youre not wrong   
TG: cold rain sure is one word for it   
TG: ill give you that  
TG: plus that phrase just sounds hilarious  
TG: youd just have one guys whos just like  
TG: ‘yo what the fuck is this shit’  
TG: ‘its cold rain sir’  
TG: ‘cold rain?’   
TG: ‘cold rain yeah’  
TG: ‘inside my texas?’  
TG: ‘thats right sir cold fucking rain right inside your texas’  
TG: ‘oh shit’  
CG: DAVE, YOU’RE SPIRALLING AGAIN.  
TG: what  
TG: oh shit yeah  
TG: anyway  
TG: this is hell  
TG: i fucking hate how cold this is  
TG: the snowball fight was fun though ig  
TG: even if i did get beaned six times in the face  
CG: CONSECUTIVELY.  
TG: consecutively yeah  
TG: still fun though  
TG: 10/10 would play again  
TG: even though i lost the battle and im cold and wet but overall it was fun  
TG: but srsly rose is unbeatable karkat  
TG: shes the master of the snowball, and even better at the planning  
CG: OF FUCKING **COURSE** SHE IS.  
TG: no karkat you dont understand the depths of what she did  
TG: rose  
TG: teamed up   
TG: with vriska   
TG: fucking  
TG: serket  
CG: OH ***SHIT.***  
TG: oh shit indeed  
TG: they double-teamed us  
TG: we were massacred  
TG: desecrated  
TG: obliterated  
CG: I THINK I GET IT.  
TG: do you  
TG: do you really  
TG: i dont think you really, truly understand the gravity of the situation at hand karkat  
CG: DAVE.  
TG: we were brutally assaulted by snowballs  
TG: they wouldnt stop coming  
TG: it was a disaster zone  
TG: a disaster zone filled to the brim with snow and no one was safe  
TG: except you  
TG: your ass was safe  
TG: because you stayed inside in the warmth and watched us get completely annihilated by snowballs in the comfort of your own home  
TG: armed with fucking  
TG: hot cocoa and blankets  
TG: while im out here risking my life for the sake of my people your chilling in there probably watching some shitty christmas themed romcom while drinking hot chocolate  
CG: OH MY FUCKING GOD DAVE. DO YOU OR DO YOU NOT WANT TO WATCH SOME CLASSIC 12TH PERIGEES TROLL ROMCOMS WITH ME WHILE DRINKING HOT COCOA? BECAUSE THAT CAN EASILY BE ARRANGED RIGHT THE FUCK NOW.   
CG: I CAN ARRANGE IT PRETTY FUCKING EASILY.  
CG: HOW EASILY YOU ASK?   
CG: THIS EASILY: YOU CAN COME OVER RIGHT NOW IF YOU WANT.  
CG: THAT EASILY.  
TG: seriously??   
CG: YEAH.  
TG: fuck bro ily  
CG: LOVE YOU TOO DAVE.

Well, that happened. 

With a shrug, Karkat stood up and entered the kitchen, flicking the kettle on and preparing a cup of cocoa for Dave’s arrival. He got out various items he needed - Movies, Netflix, blankets, etc. - and unlocked the door so he could come in. 

He came in just as Karkat laid out the finishing touches on the hot cocoa. Cream, chocolate dust, the lot. 

Dave announced his arrival into Karkat’s hive in his usual way. No ‘Hi’, just straight into conversation. “Fuck bro, it’s freezing out there. I feel like I’m coming down with iciclitis or something,”

Karkat snorted, almost spilling the cocoa, “Dave, iciclitis isn’t a thing. Now take your coat off and sit the fuck down so I can give you your drink.”

“Alright, alright,” Dave said.

When Karkat entered into the living room block, Dave was already sitting on the sofa with a blanket wrapped so tightly around him that you’d think he was a breakfast burrito. “How the fuck are you going to drink your hot chocolate if you can’t get your hands out of the blanket Dave?”

At that moment, two hands popped out of the blanket, “Quick, give me the goods before they freeze and fall off,”

Karkat sighed at his antics and handed over ‘the goods’, mumbling ‘fucking moron’ with a soft smile. 

“So, do you have any preference in what Holiday Movie we should watch together, or?” Karkat asked, grabbing a blanket of his own and wrapping himself up with it.

Dave shrugged, “Home Alone’s a good one, not really a Rom-Com, like the movies you like but it’s a good fucking movie, Brent. The antics the kid gets up to just makes it a top-tier movie,”

Karkat shrugged and searched up the movie on Netflix, because hell he’s never heard of the movie before. He was surprised at how fast he found it, but he supposed it was ‘The Season’, so maybe it’s a popular choice. He didn’t think much of it after that, clicking start and cuddling up to Dave. Dave, thankfully, expected Karkat to snuggle up and thus didn’t spill his drink. That would have been a mess neither of them would want. 

The two watched the movie, Karkat asking what was happening and ‘how do you forget your own kid’, and Dave explained as best he could regarding the things Karkat had, quite frankly, no idea about. By the end of the movie, Dave asked him if he liked the movie. 

“Yeah, it’s okay I guess,” He replied, and Dave smiled. It was a small smile, but just clear enough for it to be noticeable. It made Karkat feel warm and fuzzy.

“That’s fuckin’ sweet, bro,” Dave said, “What about we just sit here and chill with another movie marathon? Just you, me, some popcorn, and the best movies on Netflix… oh, and some shitty Rom-Coms too, just to appease you.” He added with a smirk. Karkat hit him with a pillow for that remark.

“You ass.”

“I’m right!”

Karkat rolled his eyes and got up from the sofa, “Just grabbing some popcorn, pick whatever movie you want,”

“‘Kay,”

By the time he came back with a bowl full of popcorn Dave had already cued up a festive 12th perigees movie - one of Karkat’s favourites, actually. He smiled, just a touch.

“Thanks for preparing that,” He said, sitting back down and kissing Dave on the cheek.

“No problem, Kitkat.” Dave replied with a smirk. 

Karkat hit him with another pillow. “Way to ruin a nice moment, Dave.”

“My pleasure.”

Dave, thankfully, warmed up enough to share the blanket he was hogging with Karkat, and the two stayed nice and cosy, watching a bunch of cheesy Holiday movies. 

Overall, Karkat thought that, despite the snow being annoying and cold, the fact it led to partners cuddling on lounge planks (or, “Sofas”) wrapped in snuggleplanes (or, “Blankets”) is  _ one _ fairly good thing about it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Dave's pesterlog was a lowkey reference to [This fic!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954642) Because I am a sucker for references
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
